Electrical connectors provide signal and/or power connections between electronic devices using signal contacts. Cable connectors facilitate electrical connections from a cable to an electrical component, which in some instances can be an electrical connector configured for connection to a substrate, such as a printed circuit board 43.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional cable connector 20 includes a connector housing 22 that defines first and second inputs 24 and 26 that respectively receives a corresponding cable 28 and 30. A pair of crimp sleeves 32 and 34 can be associated with the corresponding pair of inputs 24 and 26, and extend into the housing 22. Each crimp sleeve 32 and 34 is crimped onto respective cables 28 and 30 at one end to secure the corresponding cable in the respective input, and welded at joints 35 and 37 to a receptacle 36 and 38, respectively, at their opposing end. Thus, the crimp sleeves 32 and 34 can establish an electrical connection between each cable 28 and 30 and a header 41 of an electrical component 40 that is received in the corresponding receptacle 36 and 38. The electrical component 40 can be in the form of a connector (a right-angle connector as illustrated) that is configured to attach to a printed circuit board 43. In this manner, electrical signals or power is communicated from each cable 28 and 30 to the circuit board 43. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the connector 20 can be oriented as a right-angle or vertical cable connector.
While such connectors have proven suitable for their intended purpose, it would be desirable to provide a cable connector having a simplified construction.